


Alive

by fio13



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fio13/pseuds/fio13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz only recently started feeling pain, and every sensation is still strange and new to him.<br/>Koujaku and Aoba decide to give him extra attention in order to help him get used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceasefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/gifts).



> This fic goes off imaginary OT3 ending, in which both Koujaku and Noiz get scrapped by Aoba. 
> 
> Happy (super early) birthday Sarah, thanks for being awesome and offering to check for errors even though it’s your b-day fic ;w;

“Welcome home, Noiz.” 

When Noiz got into Koujaku’s home and entered his room, he was greeted by a quiet, soft sounding voice of Aoba and two warm pairs of arms that wrapped around him at the same time, one from the front and one from behind. 

Not that he wasn’t used to getting affection from both of them, but the way Aoba clung to him and the way Koujaku leaned his head firmly against the back of his neck indicated that giving him affection wasn’t their only intention tonight. 

Koujaku’s usually bright room was now lit dimly, and this fact only added to his excitement.

“… yeah,” he finally managed to mumble as a reply. Both Koujaku’s and Aoba’s bodies were now pressed against him completely, and their warmth almost overwhelmed him. 

“What’s the matter brat, too warm for you?” Koujaku murmured against his ear, his voice seductive. Noiz snorted in reflex but hearing Koujaku speak in that tone - not to mention his hot breath hitting the shell of his ear- made him shiver.

Just when he wanted to form a sarcastic reply, Aoba leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. He could do nothing but kiss back; he was always weak when it came to Aoba’s kisses. 

Noiz opened his mouth and allowed Aoba’s tongue to slide inside, making it intertwine with his. Their kiss was sensual and almost painfully slow. 

“Don’t worry, we can do something about you being too warm…” Koujaku whispered, purposely pressing corners of his lips against Noiz’s ear while he spoke. He then tugged at his tunnel piercing hard with his teeth, making him gasp against Aoba’s mouth. His reaction made Aoba moan and suck on his tongue. 

Koujaku slid both of his hands under Noiz’s shirt and started pulling it up slowly. Noiz broke the kiss with Aoba for a brief second so he could let Koujaku take it off. As soon as his shirt was out of the way, Koujaku latched his teeth onto his neck with a great force and Aoba sealed his mouth with a kiss again. Noiz grabbed Aoba’s shirt desperately, already feeling too aroused by it all.

Ever since he started feeling pain, life has been full of strange, unpredictable and breathtaking sensation for Noiz. A few weeks have passed since that life-changing event, and he still couldn’t get used to it. 

Not a day has gone by that he hasn’t been amazed at all the new things he was now able to feel. There were small things, like being able to feel sharp pain when he would pull his own hair, or feeling different textures on his skin properly, but there were also bigger things, like finally being able to feel the heat of the sun, or chill on particularly cold nights. Of course, there was this too; being able to feel every sensation Aoba and Koujaku gave him. He now could feel the sharpness of Koujaku’s teeth when they pierced his skin, or intense warmth around his cock when he was inside Aoba.

He was used to them giving him a lot of attention, but they had never done it like this before. They were completely and utterly focused on him now, and it was both strange as it was thrilling. 

Koujaku started taking Noiz’s pants off together with his boxers, and he felt barely noticeable relief when his skin met cool air. He started helping Aoba with taking off his clothes; he noticed that both his and Aoba’s hands were slightly trembling while they fumbled with buttons and zippers. He heard the rustle behind him, which meant that Koujaku was undressing too. Soon, all three were completely naked.

Koujaku immediately stepped forward and pressed his body against Noiz’s from behind. Noiz couldn’t help but sigh when he felt Koujaku’s hard cock rubbing against his ass. Aoba did the same thing from the front, bringing their dicks into contact. Feeling both of their warm, pulsating cocks at the same time against his naked body made him shiver with pleasure. He wanted them both so much that he almost felt like screaming.

Koujaku chose that exact moment to grab his chin, turning his head sharply and making Noiz face him. He captured his lips with his own harshly, immediately slipping his tongue inside and gliding it against Noiz’s. Noiz kissed back, letting Koujaku dominate the kiss, his tongue brushing Koujaku’s almost lazily in comparison. He moaned in his mouth, pushing his hips backwards just as Koujaku pressed forward. Aoba started to follow their rhythm, his and Noiz’s dicks sliding together and hands caressing Noiz’s torso up and down. 

Every time Koujaku did something that made Noiz moan, Aoba would complement him by doing something equally mind-blowing. Their actions were so scarily in sync that it seemed as if they had already planned their every move beforehand.

Suddenly Koujaku bit his tongue hard, while Aoba traced his fingers against Noiz’s nipples gently, purring onto his neck at the same time and making Noiz cry out against Koujaku’s mouth. Koujaku let out an amused laugh and pulled at his tongue piercing, making him moan even louder.

Even though they were in sync, their styles were completely different; Koujaku was rough and forceful while Aoba almost soothed him with his touch. The contrast of it all drove him crazy. He dug his nails into Koujaku’s arm with his left hand and grabbed Aoba’s hair with his right, making them both gasp. 

Noiz pulled away from Koujaku’s rough kiss and looked at him. His red eyes were visibly darkened with lust. Koujaku smirked as if he was challenging him.

“Hmm, what? It seems like you want to say something?”

Noiz glared at him and turned his head towards Aoba instead. When he met Aoba’s gaze, Noiz shivered. Aoba was always the one who managed to control himself at least a little bit during sex, but now he looked far from his usually rational self. His eyes were half-lidded with desire and darkened in the same way as Koujaku’s.

“What is it, Noiz…?” his voice was uncharacteristically sultry, and it managed to send shivers down his spine.

Noiz ground his hips against both of them, leaned his head against Koujaku’s shoulder and pulled Aoba towards him.

“More,” he simply said.

Aoba glanced at Koujaku, as if wanting to check something with him. He assumed that Koujaku did something behind him to confirm whatever Aoba was asking with his gaze, because in the next moment he saw Aoba smirk softly and then both he and Koujaku started moving their bodies against him at a fast pace.

Noiz held onto both of them and let out a loud cry. Sensation of both Koujaku and Aoba’s cocks brushing against his body threatened to send him over the edge with their every thrust. Koujaku was rubbing his cock between Noiz’s asscheeks, occasionally pulling at his nape piercings with his teeth, while Aoba continued to caress his nipples and slide his cock against Noiz’s desperately. 

After a while, Aoba started to lower his body, hands trailing down Noiz’s chest and stomach as he went. Noiz moaned at the loss of Aoba’s cock grinding against his own, but soon he felt something even better. Aoba knelt down on the floor, took Noiz’s cock into his hand and looked up at him. After a few seconds, Aoba opened his mouth and inserted his cock into his mouth in one swift movement. 

“Ah! Aoba…” Noiz grabbed hold of Aoba’s hair and moaned, his voice too shaky for his liking. Aoba moaned in response. He grabbed the base of Noiz’s shaft with his hand and started sucking at a steady pace, looking up at him all the while.

Koujaku started thrusting his cock towards him faster, putting his chin on Noiz’s shoulder so he could look at what Aoba was doing to Noiz. 

“Hmm… he’s quite a sight, isn’t he…? Tell me brat, how does it feel to get your dick sucked?” he spoke directly in Noiz’s ear, biting it immediately afterwards.

The feeling of Aoba’s hot and wet mouth on him made it difficult to form a coherent sentence. But Koujaku was insistent. 

“Say it,” he growled in a low voice, pressing his dick between his asscheeks hard.

“Aah! It feels… good…” Noiz was sure he was losing it, since he had no problem obeying Koujaku’s demands. But he was at the point where he didn’t care anymore.

“Mmm… that’s a good boy,” Koujaku purred in his ear, sounding both amused and satisfied with his answer.

Aoba proceeded to move his mouth up and down Noiz’s cock faster, occasionally swirling his tongue around the head and teasing the slit lightly. Suddenly, he gripped his shaft firmly and pulled at his apadravya piercing with his teeth hard. Noiz screamed and thrust his hips upwards, and Aoba immediately put his mouth around his cock again. 

He was practically fucking Aoba’s mouth now and Aoba let him, moaning and purposely scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin of his shaft. 

Koujaku sank his teeth in between Noiz’s neck and shoulder at the same time as Aoba gave his cock a particularly hard suck. In the next moment he was coming hard, tremors passing through his body. The orgasm hit him so suddenly and it felt so intense that his vision blurred. Aoba held his cock with his hand, and swallowed every single drop of his cum skillfully. 

“Aaah, that’s it, brat. Ride it out…“ Koujaku was moaning against his ear, sounding as if _he_ was the one that just came. When he emptied every last drop of cum into Aoba’s mouth, he let out a shaky sigh and leaned against Koujaku completely. Aoba freed his cock from his grasp and gulped down all of his cum audibly, wiping his mouth with his hand and smirking. Noiz’s vision was still a bit blurry and his knees almost gave out. The only thing that kept him from falling was Koujaku’s firm grip, holding him. Aoba stood up and held him from the front, kissing him on the cheek lovingly. Koujaku let out a hearty laugh, and then he and Aoba exchanged a loving kiss. Noiz watched them with half-lidded eyes, managing a soft smile. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds, just holding him. Then, they carefully laid him down on the bed. Noiz now lay on his back, still trying to return his breathing to normal. Koujaku positioned himself on Noiz’s right side, and Aoba took his left side. He started caressing his hair while Koujaku proceeded to touch his face, trailing his fingers across his bridge and eyebrow piercings, eventually going down to caress those below his lips. Noiz shivered; he was still sensitive from his orgasm, so having them touch him like that was enough to overwhelm his senses. 

“Are you ok?” Aoba asked him, worry evident in his voice. Koujaku didn’t say anything but he showed his concern with his touch, tracing his fingers in patterns along the skin of Noiz’s stomach lazily.

Noiz felt a pang in his heart at their attitude towards him. Being able to feel wasn’t the only thing that was new for him; the way they treated him was something he had never experienced from anyone before. He looked at both of them and, when he saw their identical loving expressions, he felt pain in his heart again. He closed his eyes tightly and started trembling; it was simply too much.

“… hurts,” he said, his voice wobbly, clutching his chest. 

He heard Aoba gasp and then he was pulled into a hug. Koujaku stopped his caresses, seeming frozen for a split second, and then he embraced him as well. 

“We know, brat,” murmured Koujaku, his voice gentle.

“We feel it too,” Aoba said in a warm tone, nose nudging against his cheek and placing his hand on top of his, holding it tightly. 

Koujaku put his head under Noiz’s chin, nuzzling into his neck. Noiz buried his shaky fingers in Koujaku’s hair, his other hand staying connected with Aoba’s on his chest. He finally managed to control his breathing, but his heart kept beating fast, and the pain in his chest wasn’t stopping.

Koujaku started lifting his head up, rubbing his face against Noiz’s as he went, until his lips were aligned with his own. He proceeded to watch him for a while; his gaze was full of warmth that Noiz rarely saw directed at him. After a few seconds, he covered Noiz’s lips with his, kissing him deeply and slowly. Noiz returned the kiss, sighing against Koujaku’s lips. He brushed the whole surface of his tongue against Koujaku’s, hand tightening his grip on his hair.

Even though both of them spent most of their time bickering and their relationship was far from what they both had with Aoba, they had a special sort of bond, thanks to which they were able to understand each other more easily. Both were slightly damaged because of the horrors they had experienced in their pasts. That’s why in reality, no matter how much it seemed like they couldn’t stand each other, they had nothing but deep respect and fondness for one another, as well as a strong urge to be overprotective.

While they kissed, Aoba continued to fondle Noiz’s hair and started leaving open-mouthed kisses over his face. He brought his lips into contact with Noiz’s ear, blowing a hot breath into it. Then, he tugged at a line of piercings with his teeth. After Noiz and Koujaku ended their kiss, Aoba immediately took Koujaku’s place, kissing him passionately.

Aoba was someone who played the most important part in forming their relationship. He was his savior, his voice of reason, someone without whom both Koujaku and Noiz probably wouldn’t know what to do with their lives. Aoba was the first one that ever accepted him, and he made him feel like his existence had a point. 

Koujaku proceeded to suck on Noiz’s neck hard, making him let out a moan on Aoba’s lips. Aoba was rubbing his tongue against Noiz’s desperately now, his breathing becoming heavy. Koujaku didn’t sound any different than Aoba, and that’s when a realisation dawned on him. Noiz put an end to his and Aoba’s kiss and looked down, in the directon of Koujaku and Aoba’s lower bodies. They were both painfully hard, but were ignoring their erections for his sake, because they wanted to make sure he was fine first. He felt his heart sting once again.

Noiz lifted his gaze and looked at them. They were both watching him with warmth and affection. Lust was evident on their faces too, but it was obvious that they would not be insistent if Noiz didn’t feel like continuing.

He grabbed Koujaku and Aoba’s shoulders at the same time and pulled them both against him.

“More…” he said softly.

He felt both of them shudder.

“What do you want, Noiz?” Aoba asked, his tone still loving, but it was noticeably lower, as if he was slowly losing control. 

“Fuck me,” Noiz said, and both Koujaku and Aoba let out long moans in reaction to his words. 

“Oh, we will, brat. We certainly will,” Koujaku growled against his ear. He started scratching down his neck with his nails, while Aoba flicked a finger over his nipple. Noiz started squirming, not being able to lie still anymore. He felt his cock harden again. The contrast between Aoba’s soft hands and Koujaku’s slightly rougher ones drove him insane with want.

A few seconds passed with them trailing fingers over his body, and then Koujaku sent him a devilish smirk. He lifted him up gently and turned him around, making him land on top of Aoba who smiled and embraced him readily. Soon Koujaku lay on top of him from behind, and Noiz found himself sandwiched between them again.

Aoba tilted his head slightly to the left, sending Koujaku a soft look. Koujaku immediately brought his head closer to Aoba’s and kissed him slowly but passionately. Their tongues started intertwining, Koujaku’s hand coming up to brush through Aoba’s hair. Aoba moaned; touching his hair only seemed to stimulate him more during sex these days. Noiz felt his throat tighten; the sight of his two lovers making out was so unbelievably erotic that he couldn’t help rubbing his cock against Aoba’s. 

When Koujaku and Aoba broke off their kiss, Aoba stroked Koujaku’s cheek and nodded his head at him, confirming something. Koujaku nodded back, and then he buried his head against the back of Noiz’s neck, starting to leave wet kisses on it. Aoba took Noiz’s head between his hands and pulled him straight into a kiss, shoving his tongue in Noiz’s mouth almost hungrily. Neither Koujaku nor Aoba held back anymore.

Noiz felt almost unbearably hot, but the way Koujaku and Aoba’s warm, sweaty bodies slid against his own gave him indescribable pleasure. Despite feeling so many new and amazing sensations in a short period of time, nothing could top this; the sensation of Aoba’s soft skin and Koujaku’s rougher, scarred one against his own was one of the best feelings he’d ever felt. 

Koujaku started grinding against Noiz’s ass sharply, his mouth playing with his nape piercings at the same time. When he pulled at them with his teeth, Noiz had to separate his lips from Aoba’s in order to cry out. 

Koujaku pulled up his upper body slightly. “Goddammit brat, you look so fucking hot from this angle…” he said, tracing his fingers over his back, sounding fascinated.

Noiz shivered and lifted his ass up and down on purpose, rubbing himself against Koujaku’s cock.

“Heh… excited about fucking someone who’s almost ten years younger than you, old man?” he said, letting out an amused sound.

Koujaku let out a low groan in his throat. “Now you’re really asking for it.”

“Why, scared that you won’t have enough stamina to satisfy me?” Noiz smiled, mocking him on purpose. He knew it was going to rile Koujaku up even more, and that’s exactly what he wanted.

Koujaku laughed, sounding almost malicious, and then he pulled at his hair harshly, jerking his head up. He pressed his head against Noiz’s cheek, hot breath against his ear. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, that screaming for more will be the only thing able to come out of your bratty mouth. And Aoba is going to watch every expression on your face. How do you feel about _that_?”

Noiz couldn’t manage a reply to that; Koujaku’s husky voice was too sexy. He only managed to form a loud cry in response. Then, he heard sounds of Aoba moaning beneath him too.

“Fuck, Koujaku…!” Aoba yelled, thrusting his cock towards Noiz’s with even more force. Noiz clearly wasn’t the only one affected by Koujaku’s words. 

Noiz turned his head towards Koujaku as much as he could and licked up the side of his face, sending him a lustful look and moaning quietly, trying to show him how much he wanted him.

Koujaku’s eyes clouded with desire, and in the next moment he started leaving kisses and small bites down his back. Noiz buried his head into Aoba’s neck and sucked on the part that he knew was most sensitive. Aoba dug his nails into his shoulder and whined in reaction.

Then, Noiz felt Koujaku pulling away from him, and he heard sounds of a bottle opening. He knew it was a lubricant. 

“I don’t need that sort of thing,” he muttered, making Koujaku let out an irritated sound.

“Noiz.” Aoba’s tone was a little scolding but it was still full of affection.

“Of course you do, don’t be careless. You’re actually able to feel pain now,” Koujaku said sharply, and Noiz frowned. He appreciated their concern but, in his opinion, both of them worried too much. 

“Whatever, just... hurry up.”

Koujaku grunted in affirmation and in the next moment, he felt cold wet sensation touching his entrance that made him jerk in surprise. 

Koujaku started sliding his lube-coated finger into him slowly. Noiz winced and closed his eyes tightly at the sudden pain. Aoba threaded his fingers through Noiz’s hair and kissed his cheek, trying to ease his discomfort.

Soon the whole finger was placed inside him, and Noiz felt like his insides burned- it was one of the most bizarre sensations he has ever felt. It was painful, but for some reason it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. When Koujaku started moving his finger, he felt a rush of blood go to his cock.

“… you ok, brat?” Koujaku asked, his voice a mix of concern and arousal.

“It‘s fine… more,” Noiz managed to grunt out in response.

After Koujaku carefully put in another finger, Noiz emitted a loud cry which was a mix of pain and surprise. Koujaku kissed the small of his back and started pushing his fingers at a steady pace, reaching down with his other hand to fondle his balls. Noiz felt his already painfully hard cock strain even more. He placed both of his hands on either sides of Aoba’s shoulders, propping himself up slightly so Koujaku could reach the whole surface of his balls more easily. Aoba, who watched Noiz’s every reaction intently, smiled knowingly and started caressing his nipples. Noiz started shaking- his senses were overloaded once again.

“Brat…?” Koujaku’s voice was unsure and laced with worry. He stopped the movement of his fingers for a second.

Noiz rolled his hips backwards, only managing a moan in response. Aoba chuckled, wiping drops of sweat from Noiz’s forehead in a fond manner and said, “Don’t worry, he’s more than ready. He needs you inside him _so much_ , Koujaku…” 

Aoba’s voice was filled with so much lust and longing that both Noiz and Koujaku moaned in reaction to it.

Noiz heard Koujaku take a deep breath and then he pulled his fingers out of him. Soon, he moved closer and brought his dick into contact with Noiz’s opening. He placed his hand on Noiz’s hip so he could balance himself better, guiding his cock toward his entrance with his other hand. Noiz breathed heavily, shivering with anticipation. Finally, Koujaku started pressing his cock into Noiz’s hole painfully slowly, stopping his movements every few seconds. 

Noiz buried his head into Aoba’s collarbone, gripping his upper arm and letting out a long, strained sound. Aoba held him close and started kissing every part of his skin that he could reach, whispering reassuring words in his ear.

After a while, Koujaku was finally fully seated inside of him. Noiz was still holding Aoba’s arm tightly, breathing in and out slowly. He let a totally foreign feeling of someone else’s flesh inside his own consume him. He closed his eyes and bit his lip hard, focusing on the pain spreading deep inside him. Koujaku’s cock felt so warm, and it was pulsing against his inner walls.

The pain of it was so intense that he felt dizzy. 

But he absolutely loved it.

Koujaku ran his hand across Noiz’s lower back in soothing circles, still not moving. 

“Noiz?” Aoba nudged him with his head softly, and Noiz managed to lift his head from his collarbone slightly and look at him. He felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes, simply because of the overwhelming feeling of it all. Aoba looked him with concern in his eyes, but then, Noiz smiled.

“Hurts…”

Aoba let out a sigh of relief and smiled back. 

“Perverted brat.”

“Should’ve seen that coming,” Koujaku murmured, snorting, but the relief was evident in his voice. He made a few experimental thrusts, still being careful about his every move. Aoba started caressing Noiz’s nipples again. Koujaku continued to impale himself into Noiz, entering him slightly deeper with every thrust. The pain started fusing with the pleasure that he felt because of his nipples being stimulated. Every time Koujaku entered him he’d be pushed forward from the impact and his dick would roughly come into contact with Aoba’s. The pain he felt every time Koujaku hit the same spot inside of him slowly turned into pleasant numbness. 

Suddenly, Koujaku entered him more sharply, and Noiz gasped in shock as blinding wave of pleasure consumed him.

Koujaku let out a self-satisfied laugh.

“You felt that, brat?” he asked, doing the same thing again. Noiz responded by pushing back against him. Koujaku moaned shakily and started entering him faster, scratching his nails across his back. Aoba opened his mouth and practically froze, watching in awe as his two lovers fucked.

Noiz’s broken sounds of pleasure turned into long moans that became gradually louder with every one of Koujaku’s thrusts. It seemed like Koujaku was losing contol too, because his thrusts became uneven and his breathing heavy.

“… ku…” Noiz suddenly let out a barely audible sound. 

Koujaku froze, and then he lowered his body and brought his head closer to Noiz’s.

“Repeat that,” he murmured, his voice dropping down an octave.

Noiz moaned once again when he felt the wamth of Koujaku’s breath on his neck.

“Koujaku…” he practically cried it out this time, the name sounding foreign on his lips. He felt himself flush, but he couldn’t control himself- Koujaku made him feel unbelievably good.

Aoba let out a sound between surprise and pleasure. Koujaku lifted Noiz’s upper body until he was pressed flush against him, wrapped his hands around his waist and buried his head into Noiz’s neck. 

“God… Noiz…” he said, sounding desperate. Noiz turned his head as much as he could, grabbed Koujaku’s hair and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out. Koujaku kissed him harshly, curling his tongue around Noiz’s, and Noiz replied by roughly pressing his piercing against Koujaku’s tongue. 

After a while, Noiz pulled away from Koujaku and stared at him pointedly, his bright green eyes flashing with lust.

“Harder,” he demanded. Koujaku cursed out loud and started moving. Noiz looked towards Aoba, who was lying few centimeters away from them. He gripped his cock with his hand and stroked it furiously while looking at Noiz and Koujaku. Noiz shot Aoba a quick smile but then he was closing his eyes and moaning again, because Koujaku started slamming into him at a brutal pace. 

Noiz fell back onto the bed from the power of Koujaku’s thrusts, kneeling down and hands quickly meeting the bed mattress. Koujaku continued ramming into him, holding onto his asscheeks. The room started echoing with Noiz’s screams of pleasure, mixing with wet sounds of flesh hitting flesh. Then, Koujaku slowed his rhythm slightly, but his thrusts were still as sharp as before. 

“God… you’re… so… tight,” Koujaku rasped, words broken up as he timed them with his thrusts. 

Noiz turned his head so he could look at Koujaku; his hair was flopped over his shoulders, looking way wilder than usual. Drops of sweat slid down his body, his muscles tense, and there was a look of deep ecstasy on his face. 

When he saw Noiz watching him, Koujaku managed a smirk.

“What… is it not… hard enough for you?” he grunt out between thrusts, and proceeded to plunge into him faster.

Noiz couldn’t retort to him even if he wanted to. He wasn’t able to form coherent words anymore; all he could do was moan continuously and indicate his needs by thrusting back against Koujaku, making his dick bury inside him as far as it could.

When he looked at Aoba again, he saw that he wasn’t in a much better state either. His eyes were blurry and he was gripping his cock tightly.

“Noiz…!” Aoba’s voice was pleading. 

Noiz removed Aoba’s hand and replaced it with his own, quickly wrapping his mouth around Aoba’s dick and giving it a hard suck. Koujaku groaned when he saw what Noiz was doing and started to move inside him even more frantically. 

Noiz licked Aoba’s cock from base to tip slowly, tongue following the sensitive vein, letting out warm breaths on his shaft. Then he roughly pressed his piercing against the underside of it, making Aoba shiver and thrust up.

Koujaku entered him at a crazy pace, clenching his asscheeks so hard with his hands that Noiz was sure they would bruise later. Noiz was flicking his tongue around the head of Aoba’s cock now, moaning and sending vibrations to Aoba’s cock. Aoba gasped and grabbed Noiz’s hair, tugging it lightly. Noiz glanced up at him, slipping his cock into his mouth as far as he could, amost swallowing it whole. He started sucking up and down immediately, adopting the rhythm of Koujaku’s movements, cupping Aoba’s balls with his hand. Aoba started pushing Noiz’s head down on his cock, not being able to contain himself.

“Oh fuck, oh shit, I’m close…!” Koujaku moaned. Noiz pushed back against Koujaku, purposely clenching around him, letting Aoba’s cock slide out of his mouth and turning his head to look at Koujaku. 

“Come… come inside me!” he managed to shout out, his voice already hoarse from all the screaming. 

Koujaku entered him a few more times and then he was coming and shouting Noiz’s name once more, his body trembling, eventually dropping his head down on Noiz’s lower back. Noiz continued moaning at the warm feeling of Koujaku’s semen filling him. 

After a few seconds, when he came from his high, Koujaku carefully slipped out of Noiz. Noiz looked towards Aoba.

“Noiz…” Aoba called him, voice filled with raw need. 

Noiz felt weakness threatening to consume him but he didn’t want to stop yet. He needed more, he needed Aoba.

As if he just read his thoughts, Koujaku placed his hands on Noiz’s waist and helped him climb on top of Aoba. Aoba wrapped his arms around Noiz tightly and pressed his forehead against his.

“Aoba…” Noiz let out a sigh against Aoba’s lips. Before Koujaku’s cum could start dripping out of him, he used all the power he had left in his legs and lifted up his hips slightly, positioning his entrance on Aoba’s cock. Aoba kissed his cheek and started helping him, pushing his cock upwards. Very soon he was buried inside Noiz completely. 

In the meantime, Koujaku occupied the right side of the bed, propped himself on one elbow and proceeded to watch them both, smiling softly.

Aoba started to move inside him slowly at first, but he quickly lost control and started fucking him faster. Noiz responded by sliding up and down, clinging to Aoba’s shoulders with his hands. 

Noiz let out a satisfied sigh, smiling at Aoba and giving his lips a lick. Before he could pull away, Aoba caught his tongue with his teeth, nipping it lightly and sucking it in his mouth immediately afterwards.

Noiz wrapped his arms around Aoba’s neck and moved up and down on his cock even faster than before. His movements were sloppy and his strength was abandoning him rapidly, but he desperately wanted release. Aoba grabbed Noiz’s hips, helping him move, pressing his cock into him at a frantic pace. Noiz started to be lightheaded; he was so close. 

He broke their kiss just in time to see Koujaku caressing Aoba’s cheek and bringing his hand to Aoba’s hair, tugging it lightly and making Aoba moan louder. Noiz started to pant in Aoba’s ear, flicking his tongue against it, knowing that Aoba’s hair wasn’t the only spot that was overly sensitive. Aoba was breathing heavily, pounding into Noiz harder than ever. Noiz rubbed his dick against Aoba’s belly, wetting it with precum.

“Ahh! Noiz…Koujaku…” he shouted both of their names, sounding as close to release as Noiz was.

Noiz raised his head to look at Aoba, and then, two different things happened simultaneously. Aoba lifted his hands from Noiz’s hips and placed them on his nipples instead, and at the same time he felt Koujaku’s hand grabbing his hair and pulling it harshly, making his head lift up. He glanced at Koujaku and he saw him smiling gently at both of them, his gaze full of affection, encouraging them both to come. 

Aoba pressed Noiz’s nipples harder between his fingers, hitting the sensitive spot inside Noiz again and again. Suddenly, he closed his eyes, shouting Noiz’s name and coming inside him violently. When Noiz felt Aoba’s cum filling him, he lost it and shuddered, coming for the second time that evening, coating his and Aoba’s stomach with his semen and managing to say Aoba’s name weakly. When he finished riding out his orgasm, he let out a sob of relief, his head falling on Aoba’s chest, completely spent. Aoba kissed Noiz’s hair, proceeding to caress his back lazily while he came from his high.

After a few minutes of peaceful bliss, Aoba slipped out of him and Koujaku carefully lifted Noiz’s upper body, placing him on the bed between Aoba and himself. Noiz closed his eyes, still trying to regain his breathing. He felt cloth moving over his chest and stomach. It was Koujaku, who was wiping cum from his body. When he opened his eyes, he saw Koujaku doing the same to Aoba, eventually leaning over Noiz to kiss Aoba on the lips. 

Aoba hummed contentedly and wrapped one hand around Noiz’s waist, snuggling against his neck. Koujaku was watching them for a few moments, and then his mouth formed a playful, self-satisfied smirk.

“I think we’ve established who doesn’t have enough stamina, brat,” he said, his tone mocking. 

Noiz snorted and smirked back. “Pray that you don’t feel consequences later, old man. There’s always danger of your back freezing up on you when you push yourself too hard.”

“Goddammit, you two,” Aoba sounded both exasperated and amused. Koujaku chuckled good-spiritedly, ruffling Noiz’s hair and snuggling down next to him in the same way as Aoba did. Noiz kissed Aoba’s cheek, and Aoba sent both him and Koujaku a mock glare, but he smiled affectionately after a few seconds and proceeded to laugh as well.

The last thing Noiz saw before closing his eyes was Koujaku’s hand intertwining with Aoba’s on top of his stomach. He sighed contentedly and started drifting off to sleep, thinking that it was nice to finally feel alive.


End file.
